Ever After High
Ever After High is the main and most prominent location within Ever After and the fairy tale world. The school is the titular location of the whole Ever After High franchise. Many main fairytales, characters, and narratives take place within this school. (both canon and fanon). The students are children of fairy tale figures. The school prpares them for their destiny, if they have one - to take on their parents role(s) in their future stories. The school was founded by The Grimm Brothers, in 1812, for the children of fairytale characters to take refuge from the rest of the Fairy tale world, and to learn about their destiny's and futures. The school provides classes to boost the students into their destiny's (for some, whether they like it or not). School Programs Classes= * History of Evil Spells * Good Kingdom Management * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Princessology and Kingdom Management * Science and Sorcery * Dragon-Slaying * Muse-ic * Grimnastics * Crownculus * Beast Training and Care * Cooking Class-ic * Damsel-in-Distressing * Heroics 101 * Advanced Wooing * Art * Wooing 101 * Hero Training * Beast Care and Magicment * Magicology * Environmental Magic * Advanced Elfonomics * Good Magic Mastery * Creative Storytelling * The History of Tall Tales |-|Extracurricular Activities= * Cheerhexing * Yearbook * Royal Debate Team * Villain Club * Theater Club * Fairy Club * Pegasus-Riding Club * Wand-Making Club * Oversleepers Anonymous * Forest Club * Wonderland Club * Library Club * Daring Charming Fan Club * Tech Club * Happily-Glees * Track and Shield Facilities Ever After High is a castle on a clifftop, overlooking much of Ever After. It is a boarding school, the students stay on campus all school year. Students are matched presumable by the headmaster. Fanon Room Assignments= *Adele Beast — Molly Frost *Avant Noel — Single Room *Druzy DeSteppe — Gricelda Gothel *Electra Febe — Polly Pea *Emerald Oz — Jadis Castalia *Emerald Oz — Maris Morrible (*''NOTE: Formerly'') *Excellent Charming — Brave Charming *Fate Fairlight — Hagzissa Wickerbottom *Forrest Baker — Loup Crieur *Genevieve North — Judy Gale *Georgia Peas — Bailie Rina *Grizelda Spoils — Norna Fate *Hua Ju-Long — Li Wukong *Huffy Der Wolfe — Reina De La Flor *Ivy Pan — Tara Maid *Leona Thorn — Mystica Stier *Lohen Swanson — Jack Knave *Mercedes Little — Xia *Natsuko Tsuki — Nixie Broom *Rosette LaBeu — Shellyne Mermaid *Tyler Bell — Rupert Stiltskin NOTE: Looking for a room mate for one of your fan characters? Check out our list of available roomies HERE. |-|Canon Room Assignments= *Apple White — Raven Queen *Ashlynn Ella — Briar Beauty *Blondie Lockes — C.A. Cupid *Bunny Blanc — Faybelle Thorn *Cedar Wood — Cerise Hood *Daring Charming — Hopper Croakington II *Darling Charming — Rosabella Beauty *Dexter Charming — Hunter Huntsman *Duchess Swan — Lizzie Hearts *Farrah Goodfairy — Meeshell Mermaid *Ginger Breadhouse — Melody Piper *Holly O'Hair — Poppy O'Hair *Jillian Beanstalk — Nina Thumbell *Justine Dancer — Ramona Badwolf *Kitty Cheshire — Madeline Hatter |-|Fanon Staff= |-|Canon Staff= * Milton Grimm - Headmaster * Giles Grimm - Previous school librarian and current librarian of the Vault of Lost Tales * Evil step-librarians - Current librarians (female) * Baba Yaga - Faculty advisor and teacher of Home Evilnomics * Gold - Royal advisor/Unspecified teacher (possibly no longer employed) * White Queen - Teacher of Princessology and Kingdom Management * Rumpelstiltskin - Teacher of Science and Sorcery * Badwolf - Teacher of General Villainy * Pied Piper - Teacher of Muse-ic * Gingerbreadman - Teacher of Grimmnastics * Jack B. Nimble - Teacher of Crownculus * Poppa Bear - Teacher of Beast Training and Care * Momma Bear - Unspecified teacher possibly of Cooking Class-ic * Maid Marian - Teacher of Damsel-in-Distressing * King Charming - Teacher of Heroics 101 and possibly Advanced Wooing * Mother Goose - School Counselor * Card - Teacher of Art * Knight - Teacher of Wooing 101 and Hero Training * Rip Van Winkle - Unspecified teacher * Fairy Queen - Teacher of Advanced Elfonomics and Good Magic Mastery Role plays Ever After High/(roleplay title) Category:Locations Category:Ever After Category:Schools